Harry Potter and Spiderman
by ashlawnpb
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter and the Wizarding world get a visit from the confident Peter Parker offering help to defeat Voldemort?
1. Who are you?

Here is my second fanfic I am starting, hopefully this will get further than my last one.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and Spiderman<strong>

"Harry Potter stop running in the corridors."

Harry ignored the prefect he had just barged passed and continued running towards the Gryffindor common room. He had to get to his trunk and find the invisibility cloak that his father had given to Dumbledore. He had just received an owl from an anonymous sender asking him to meet them by the school gate in 10 minutes. He tore up the steps towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Fizz Winkles," he panted as he reached the portrait.

"Password accepted, you may enter."

Harry dashed inside and up the steps to his dormitory. Chucking his books onto his bed, he dived under his bed and pulled out his trunk. Thrusting back the lid and reaching inside, he pulled the silvery cloak out from its hiding place.

"What you up to Harry," Ron asked as he walked into the dormitory.

"I have to go and see someone," he replied as he closed the trunk and shoved it back under the bed.

"Who?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, so I am going under the cloak to see who it is and then I will reveal myself, if I think they are safe."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ron asked.

"The note I got told me I have to go alone, sorry mate."

Harry looked at Ron sympathetically. He hated pushing both Ron and Hermione away from things, but he had to follow instructions and find out what this person wants.

"Just try not to get killed," Ron said as he turned away, his face fallen at Harry's rejection of his company.

"I'll try not to, see you later."

With that, Harry threw the cloak over himself and walked out of the dormitory, down the staircase and through the portrait. He hurried down the grand stair case dodging people all the way, trying to keep his presence unknown. He walked briskly through the Entrance Hall and out through the front doors. When he was outside he broke into a run, reaching the main gate within a few minutes.

Standing in front of the gate, outside the school premises was a tall figure wearing a long brown coat. As Harry approached he turned to face the school.

"It's a nice night tonight isn't it?" the figure said. "It's alright I can't see you, but I can feel that you are here." The figure spoke with an American accent and Harry could just make out a smile on the figure's face.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he pulled the cloak off and stuffed it in his pocket.

"The name is Peter Parker; I'm a photographer from the Daily Bugle in New York."

"What are you doing here and how do you know about me?"

" I work for an organisation which received knowledge of strange happenings in this country and some investigators linked it to this castle here. Then names started appearing and one that was most prominent, was yours. We figured that this place must be in disguise as we had seen hundreds of kids coming into here and when they did, the castle seemed to become whole, instead of dilapidated."

They had been watching the school. Professor Dumbledore wasn't going to like this.

"I think I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore before I talk to you any more."

"Who is this Professor Dumbledore?" asked the figure.

"How can I know I can trust you to tell you?" Harry asked.

"Because I am not on the bad side. I am one of the ones trying to fight the evil and let the good prevail."

"How exactly do you know about us?"

"We got reports that there was suspicious activity going on in this country and that it was spreading throughout Europe. We measured interesting energy patters emanating from key locations in London and went to investigate them. We noticed people were appearing and disappearing from nowhere and our team developed technology to track the energy signals and replicate them so we could travel to wherever your people went."

"What are you going to do with us?" Harry asked.

"My superiors have sent me on to ask if you would like our help. We can offer you skills and technology to conquer your enemies and become victorious."

Harry pondered the man's comments before coming to a decision.

"You are going to have to speak to Professor Dumbledore. He is the one in charge around here. I will go and fetch him and he will determine what is to be done."

With that Harry turned back towards the castle and ran to fetch Dumbledore.


	2. What I can do for you Or can I?

Here is the second chapter. I surprised myself how quickly I managed to turn this one around. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment on which direction you think I should take the story on.

* * *

><p>Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat back in his chair as he listened to the information Peter Parker was telling him.<p>

"Interesting," he murmured quietly.

"Sorry, what's interesting," Peter asked.

Dumbledore paused for a moment as he went over the information again in his head. Peter looked into his eyes and he saw a twinkle in the corner of his eye.

"I find it curious how the Ministry can sit in their offices and frighten the Wizarding world about Lord Voldemort, yet not stop Muggles from discovering our world."

"That's why we have come to talk to you. We have men that can help protect you. We placed spies into your so called Ministry and we learnt a lot about the problems you are facing. Let us help you; we have some of the best men in the business."

"Mr Parker I appreciate your offer, but I am fully aware of the dangers that are to come and I think that we can get through it. There will be casualties yes, but to achieve ones aims sacrifices are necessary."

"Do you think we can at least provide you with some protection, my superiors won't take no for an answer."

Dumbledore leant forward and looked Peter in the eye.

"I will accept your offer of some help, but it must not be obvious to anyone outside the school."

"Of course sir, we will keep it inconspicuous."

Peter got up from his chair and offered his hand to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at the extended hand and slowly raised his to it. They both shook firmly as they tied the agreement.

"There is something about you Peter I cannot figure out."

"What is that sir?"

"I look at you and I can't see someone who has done this for a long time. You are new to this aren't you?"

"It's been 6 years?"

"And then I also look at the way you hold yourself. It is though you are hiding something, something that we should not know, something that can be dangerous in the wrong hands. I have been told in the past that my judgement has not always been perfect, but I have a good feeling about you and I respect your privacy."

"Thank you sir," Peter said in wonder as he took in Dumbledore's words.

Dumbledore turned to a quiet Harry who stood by his desk.

"Kindly show Mr Parker to the guest suite in the tower of Gryffindor and ensure he settles in for the night."

Harry nodded and headed off down from Dumbledore's desk to the office door. Peter turned to follow after giving a courteous nod to Dumbledore.  
>They both walked in silence until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.<p>

"Cabborium Dengentree," Harry said to her (it was past midnight so the password had changed).

The portrait swung forward and the both entered. Harry walked over to another picture set between the stairs to the dormitories.

"When one is in need, we shall provide," he said.

"You speak wisely," the figure in the picture replied.

The painting swung inwards to reveal a large furnished room with a double bed in the middle against the far wall.

" Here you go, this is where you are tonight, I will see you in the morning."

With that Harry left Peter on his own as he headed up to his own bed. Peter walked into the guest suite and pushed the panting shut over the doorway. He walked over the bed and sat down on it. Opening his jacket, he pulled up his t-shirt and gazed at what was beneath.

"How did he know I was trying to hide something? Does he know about this?" he thought to himself. "I better take this off and hide it so only I know where it is."

When Peter had removed his costume he slid into the bed and lay down. Thoughts started to drift into his head about the task he was about to take on. He had just lied to one of the most powerful people he had ever met. There was no organisation. There were no spies. All the information he had found out, came from long and arduous research on his part. What had he let himself into?

With that last thought lingering on his mind, he drifted off to sleep, ready to face what the next day was going to throw at him.


	3. The Bell, The Kitchens and The Lesson

Here is Chapter 3, hope you enjoy this is a bit longer. Don't forget to review.

* * *

><p>The sound got louder and louder. At first it was bearable and quiet enough to remain asleep. However the longer he left it, the louder the bell got. Peter sat up in bed frustrated that he wasn't able to continue sleeping in peace. He glanced over to the source of the noise. In the top left hand corner of the room sat a little brass bell which was shaking back and forth ferociously. He lifted his arm and carefully aimed, shooting some web directly over the bell, causing silence to fall over the room.<p>

A knock sounded at the door.

"Hang on a moment," Peter called out.

With lightning fast speed, he changed into some clean clothes and went to open the portrait.

"Good morning," Harry said cheerily. "I thought I would come and wake you up early before the rest of the house gets up. It will be easier to get you out now as we won't have to go into long explanations of who you are."

"Wise thinking," Peter agreed.

"Follow me and I will take you to the kitchens where we can grab some food."

Harry led Peter through the maze of corridors and down the flights of stairs until they were standing outside the portrait of the bowl of fruit. Harry reached out his hand and gave the pear a little tickle. When the door handle was revealed, he pushed open the door and walked in, with Peter close behind.

As soon as the door had opened, wonderful smells were emitted, filling both Harry's and Peter's nostrils. The house legs were scurrying around left, right and centre preparing food and shifting it to the four large replicas of the house tables that sat in the Great Hall above.

"Mr Potter sir," squealed a house elf. "You have come to see little Dobby sir."

"How are you doing?" Harry asked the excitable elf.

"Very good thank you sir, we are treated really well here."

"What are these things?" Peter whispered to Harry.

"Peter I would like to introduce you to the Hogwarts house elves."

Peter nodded in greeting to the group of elves that now surrounded them. Harry turned back to Dobby.

"Dobby, I brought Peter here because we need to get him some breakfast, is that alright?"

"Certainly sir, one breakfast coming up."

With that Dobby clicked his fingers and the kitchen burst into life once again. Elves ran around carrying trays laden with cups, plates and food all around the kitchen, while others started laying up another tray with all sorts of food and treats for Peter. It seemed as soon as the rush had started, it stopped and a house elf brought over the overladen tray to Peter.

"Sir's breakfast is ready," squealed the little elf carrying the tray.

"Gee thanks," Peter said sitting down at the table the tray was placed upon.

He tucked in greedily to the food and in 10 short minutes, the tray was completely empty. Peter sat back in his chair with a look of contempt on his face.

"That was one of the best meals I have ever had in my life and I have had some good meals."

Harry looked down at his wrist to check the time.

"Right everyone else should be at breakfast upstairs so we can get you out to the common room again."

With that they said their good byes to the elves, who tried to press even more food into their arms. When they had finally pushed through the sea of bodies and closed the door behind them, they headed back up to the common room.

As they rounded a corner, the came face to face with Malfoy and his gang.

"Ah Potter, who is your little friend then, never seen him here before."

"None of your business Malfoy."

"Oh I think it is my business, you see I run this school," he sneered.

"Shut up, you know your father has been disgraced and thrown into Azkaban."

"Never speak evil of my father Potter!" Malfoy screamed.

He raised his wand at Harry and thrust a spell towards him. Without thinking, Peter shoved Harry out of the way and took the spell to his chest. He went flying into the opposite wall and slumped down on the floor.

"You're lucky Potter your friend was there to save you," Malfoy said as he pocketed his wand and turned, flouncing down the corridor.

Harry rushed over to Peter who still hadn't moved.

"Peter are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"Has he gone?" Peter croaked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Good," Peter said as he hoisted himself up.

"You alright?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a slight twinge in my chest were that spell hit me, but apart from that, I'll live."

"That was some backflip you did, how are you not hurt?"

"That is a tale for another time. We better get out of here before your friend comes back."

"Yep that might be best."

Harry led Peter back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well that was one lesson I did not expect to learn that quickly," Peter said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Stay away from the ones in green."

"Why what do you have against people in green?"

"I've just had some bad encounters with someone who loved to dress in green."

Harry turned away from Peter with a funny look on his face. Peter noticed the look and chuckled to himself. Harry turned again, this time with a questioning look.

"I'm not making much sense am I?"

"No?" Harry replied.

"As I said earlier, it's a tale for another time."

With that Peter entered into his room, leaving a puzzled Harry standing in the middle of the common room.


	4. Caught in the Act, both of them?

Here is the fourth chapter in this epic (if i say so myself) crossover. I have really surprised myself by turning this out so quickly. I hope you enjoy it, Chapter 5 coming soon.

* * *

><p>"So who's your friend Harry?"<p>

Harry jumped as he heard the voice. He turned to find Ron and Hermione standing behind him.

"Hello, earth to Harry!" Hermione spoke again.

"Sorry, I was far away there."

"Yeah you looked it," agreed Ron.

"So, who is he?" Hermione repeated with her arms crossed, giving Harry a scathing look.

"Well that's just it, I am not sure."

"What do you mean, you are not sure? How can you not be sure, we saw you creeping around with him this morning?"

"I only met him last night, we haven't had a proper chat yet, we just escaped from Malfoy and his gang."

"Right, if you aren't going to find out, I'll have to myself."

With that Hermione turned and stalked over to the portrait of the wise figure.

"Hermione no!" Harry called out.

Hermione defied Harry's pleading and spoke the password.

"When one is in need, we shall provide."

"You speak wisdom child," the portrait's figure replied before it swung open.

Hermione stalked inside ready to question Peter, but she was caught short and stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her wasn't the person she had seen with Harry. He was dressed in a skin tight red and blue costume with black webs spreading out all over it. On his chest was a large black spider and on his back, a red one. As Hermione entered, the figure had spun around. Even though she could not see his face, she detected a look of fear on the masked face.

"I'm so sorry Peter I tried to stop her," Harry said as he entered at first not noticing Peter.

"Next time I'll..."

He stopped speaking as he lifted his head to see the figure.

"What are you wearing?" he asked starting to chuckle. "There's no point trying to say you're someone else, you were the only one in here and I saw you go in."

The figure raised his hand to his head, took hold of the mask and pulled it off of his head revealing Peter's face.

"Now this is a little awkward," Peter said.

"I'll say," said Harry as he saw what Hermione was staring at. Waving his hand in front of her face he said, "Earth to Hermione, you need to stop staring at him."

"What, oh yeah, sorry," she said as she lifted he gaze from Peter.

"We'll give you a moment to get dressed and we will return to talk to you about this then, ok?" Harry checked.

"That might be for the best," Peter agreed.

With that Harry turned Hermione towards the exit and they both left Peter on his own.

"What have I done?" he moaned quietly covering is face with his hands. "They shouldn't have seen me."

With that he straightened up, put a brave face on and started to change his apparel.


	5. The Truth Will Out

Here is Chapter 5, hope you enjoy it. The chapters should be getting longer, don't forget to review.

* * *

><p>"Are you done then?" Harry asked as Peter came out of his room.<p>

"Yeah, I think so."

"Right we want to have a chat about that incident, but we need to do it somewhere more private. We need to get to the seventh floor."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Peter all left the common room and headed up the numerous flights of stairs. Peter looked around in wonder at the moving stair cases and then large collection of moving portraits. Although he had seen some of this before, he hadn't had the chance to stop and have a look round. The world he had stumbled upon was proving to be a wondrous place to be. All he had to do now was explain to these... well these kids, what he was doing there. He hadn't thought it would come to this.

They soon came to the seventh floor and were standing in front of a blank wall with a large tapestry behind them. Harry started to walk in front of the wall, doing this three times. As he came to the end of the third pass, a door started to etch in the wall, slowly forming and eventually becoming solid wood.

"In we go then," Harry said.

With that they all headed through the door and into the Room of Requirement. As he entered, Peter looked around in awe at what he saw. The room was panelled in the finest deep stained oak, two large glass chandeliers provided a dim glow of light across the room, which spread a gentle tone throughout. There was a luscious red carpet adorning the floor and a fireplace set in the wall opposite the door with a fire already roaring in it. Portraits sat on the wall majestically looking over all who were in the room. And in front of the fire were four large arm chairs, covered in the finest green leather and studded with little hogwarts crests.

Harry directed them all round to the chairs and they all sat down in one. Ron on the left, Hermione next to him, Peter next to Hermione and then Harry on the right.

"So, I think we need to know exactly who you are and what are you doing here," Harry demanded.

"Well it begins last year when I received a strange note from an old friend. He had come to this country to investigate some unusual things that he had heard about for the newspaper we both work at. The note contained a set of frequencies and other scientific notation, I had no idea where to start to decode it. Luckily I had a contact with an organisation called the X-Men and they were able to help me."

"What about the costume we just saw you wearing though?" Hermione asked.

"I'm coming to that," Peter replied. "The X-Men were able to help me because I did not approach them as you see me now. The costume I was wearing earlier allows me to become the superhero Spiderman. Ever heard of me?"

"Wait a minute, I think I remember now," Hermione exclaimed. "Yes I remember seeing on the muggle news about a masked hero called Spiderman, you are a real hero."

"Thanks," Peter said, feeling good that his influence had spread to this country. "Anyway, once they had deciphered the codes, they built me a tracker so I could locate these odd frequencies and infiltrate the locations where they operated. With this I travelled over here and did just that. I had to learn quickly what had happened to my friend and what kind of people I was dealing with."

"So you discovered us through muggle technology?" Ron asked.

"I guess so, whatever muggle means," Peter replied.

"A muggle is anyone who isn't magical," Hermione helped.

"Dumbledore isn't going to like that," Ron said.

"Well anyway, I found a large concentration of the frequency around of King's Cross last week and thought I would investigate. This is where I discovered the location of the school and that brings me to my contact with Harry and your headmaster."

"I still want to know why it was so easy to find us. We should be totally hidden from the muggle world, their technology shouldn't work around magic," Hermione said.

"Well evidently they can find us and we need to hide ourselves better. We don't want them finding out about You Know Who do we?" Harry said.

"What can we do though?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to think of something," Harry replied as he leaned forward in his chair, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Who is this You Know Who character?" Peter asked.

"Now that is a long story, I hope you are sitting comfortably." Harry said.


	6. Light doesn't always allow you to see

Here is chapter 6. Sorry it took so long, I have A-levels getting in the way at the moment. As it is the Easter holiday, i will try and get more done.

* * *

><p>Harry leant back into his arm chair as he, Ron and Hermione finished telling their tale of the past 5 years at Hogwarts and then the history before that. Silence fell over the room, leaving only the crackling fire to be heard. Thoughts were racing through Peter's head, going over what he had just heard. He thought he had it bad losing his parents and Uncle Ben, but Harry had lost family and friends left, right and centre. People had died trying to save him and keep him alive.<p>

"I think I can really learn a lot from you guys," Peter suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"You three have been through so much, more than I have been through, what can I do to help?"

Harry thought for a moment before he spoke.

"There is probably something we can do. We can try and train you to do some basic magic, that way you can use your powers and have some defence against the Death Eaters."

"That sounds a good idea, but how are we going to get him a wand?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, now you see that, I already have one," Peter piped up. "While I went undercover, I thought it best to buy one to make my disguise more authentic. I have absolutely no idea how to use it and have never tried any magic."

"Well that makes things a little easier," Harry said.

"Harry could teach you," Ron suddenly said.

"Yes that's a great idea," Hermione reciprocated. "He did a fantastic job with the DA last year; he would really be able to help you now."

"I like the sound of it. I hope to learn much form you master," Peter joked as he bowed to Harry.

"Sure, I could do that. We'll start with the basics and then move up to the more complex spells later on."

"When shall we start?" Peter asked.

"Well considering that its Saturday today and it is lunch in about an hour, we can start after that."

"Sure, that sounds great."

They all agreed and they settled down to plan what today's lesson was to be on.

A couple of hours later, lunch over, Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the room of requirement to deliver Peter some food. They had all decided it was probably best that he wasn't spotted by Malfoy again, after the saga earlier.

"Thanks, I'm starving," he said just before he wolfed down the collection of things they had brought him.

When he had finished, Harry and Hermione cleared the room of the food items and set it up for the lesson. By thought alone, they were able to remove the fireplace and chairs, pushed the portraits into the walls and covered them in more oak panelling, changed the chandeliers into large bright glowing orbs of light and placed two large foam mats at either end of the room.

"Wow, you really aren't taking chances are you?" Peter asked.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Hermione said.

"Too right," Peter agreed.

"So you remember what we discussed earlier, we are going to start with a simple disarming spell," Harry said.

Harry and Peter took up their positions in front of the mats and prepared for the lesson.

"I'll go first and show you and then you can try on me. Agreed?"

"Whatever you say boss," Peter replied.

With that consent, Harry lifted his wand high into the air and as he brought it crashing down to face Peter, cried "Expelliarmus!"

Peter's wand flew out of his hand and went towards Harry, who with the nimble hands of a seeker caught it before it could hit the floor.

"Right, you got that?" Harry asked.

"I think so. I'll tell you when I have done it."

Harry through Peter's wand back and they stood in their positions once more. What was about to happen, was going to change things forever.

Peter raised his wand up and concentrated hard, before following Harry's example and bringing his wand level with Harry and crying out the spell. "Expelliarmus!"

Time seemed to freeze the minute the spell hit Harry in the chest. A golden stream of light emerged out of both Harry and Peter's chests. They both started to shake violently, as though they were in pain, but they weren't. Hermione and Ron cowered in the corner of the room as the light show was happening. Eventually Hermione plucked up the courage and leaped up and ran towards Harry and Peter. She racked her brain for the appropriate spell, found it, lifted her wand and cried out the spell.

"Finite Incantatem!"

The glowing light disappeared and Harry and Peter fell to the floor. They both lay unconscious on the floor, leaving Hermione jittering and Ron in shock.

"What on earth was that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but we need to go and get Professor Dumbledore," Hermione replied.

With that she ran over to the door, reached it open and fled through it to go and fetch the headmaster, leaving Ron standing over the two figures in a dazed state.


	7. Spiderwizard

Here is Chapter 7, sorry it has been so long, school has been in the way. I have managed to find sometime between exam revision and here is the result. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>The door burst open, it's hinges groaning under the pressure put upon them. It creaked back into its frame as the person who barged through continued into the room. Professor Dumbledore spun around as Hermione ran up the steps towards his desk. Standing with the Professor was Professor Slughorn.<p>

"Miss Granger, with what do I owe the pleasure of the destruction of my office door?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor, I'm really sorry but you need to come quickly. It's Harry and that new guy Peter. They've had an accident and their both unconscious," Hermione blurted out to the two dumbfounded Professors.

"My dear Horace, will you assist me please," Dumbledore asked the Potions Master. Turning to Hermione he asked, "Where are Harry and Peter?"

"They are in the room of requirement."

Hermione led the small group through the castle, past many students wondering what had happened. She relayed the story to the two teachers, missing out the part about Peter's alter-ego.

They arrived at the room and stepped through the door. Ron spun round as they entered.

"Thank goodness your here, they haven't stirred at all. I can still feel a pulse though."

"Mr Weasley I need you to go and fetch Madame Pomfrey, tell her to come immediately."

Ron nodded and ran to fetch the school nurse.

Dumbledore continued to examine both Harry and Peter, while Slughorn stood in the centre of the room chatting to himself.

"Horace, is there any reviving potion in your stocks?" Dumbledore asked.

"I believe there is, I will just summon it."

Slughorn pulled out his wand, pointed it at the door and said, "Accio Reviving Potion."

A small ball of white light appeared at the tip of his wand as he finished the spell. It then flew from the wand and through the door. After what seemed 5 minutes, the door flung open once again to reveal Madame Pomfrey and Ron. Just as he was about to shut the door, a little phial of potion flew past his head and came to rest in the hand of Slughorn.

Slughorn uncorked the phial and proceeded to pour half each of the potion into Harry and Peter's throats. He stepped back letting the potion do its work. Harry's eyes started to flicker open and he started to slowly move his body, Peter started to follow. As soon as Madame Pomfrey saw this, she converged on the two lads and conjured up stretchers and used her wand to lift the boys onto them.

"I will take them straight down to the Hospital Wing. Can I have access to apparate them down their please headmaster?" she asked.

"I will lift the barrier to allow you to get them down there."

With that he flicked his wand and Madam Pomfrey with the two stretchers bearing their patients, apparated down to the Hospital Wing.

"Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, if you would return to your Common Room please, we will discuss the details later. I think you both need to go and calm down before I talk to you. 5 points each from you for the actions today, but for your quick thinking and relative calmness, you both can have 6 points for Gryffindor."

Ron and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement, turned and walked out of the room.

When they were a fair distance down the corridor they turned to each other.

"What have we done?" Hermione cried launching herself into Ron's arms.

"They'll be fine I certain they will, Harry has been through more than this before, they probably overdid the spell," Ron replied comforting her.

"I suppose your right. I just don't know what could have happened."

* * *

><p>"So what do you think happened Severus?" Dumbledore asked the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.<p>

"The wand seems to have reacted in a manner of conflicting power. This muggle has some power he has not told us about and it and the magic do not agree. It looks like the spell has detached part of him and put this onto Potter while the same has happened to Potter," he said waving his wand, conjuring up spell after spell to investigate what had happened.

"So Harry has some of Peter's power, whatever that may be and Peter has gained some of Harry's power. This is a most interesting development."

Dumbledore glanced down his half-moon glasses at Harry and Peter, slowly nodding his head. This was the dawn of a new age; Harry was now going to be alright.

Since their first meeting, Dumbledore had done some research and looked into Peter's life back in America and had drawn some interesting conclusions from it. Well by research he meant a little Occlumency. Looking into Peter's mind he was able to discover who he really was and what powers he was able to gain form that spider. That is the great secret of Dumbledore's knowledge and trust in people. He looks into them and sees what they are like, and then sees if they will fit into his ultimate plan to keep Harry safe. He weighs the pros and cons and makes his decision on that. Crafty, sticking his nose in, but effective in keeping Harry safe and stopping Voldemort from killing him.

Here Harry now lay, endowed with new abilities, which if harnessed and used effectively, might just help save him from the Dark Lord. They must keep the powers a secret and train him up. We will start as soon as he is up and ready, thought Dumbledore.

With that he nodded to Severus, turned and walked out of the hospital wing.

"Your good health Harry," he whispered as he left. "And to you also Peter, our American friend."


	8. He's back with us

Here is chapter 8! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>In the distance he could hear voices. He moved closer and closer to them through the thick bushes that were all around him. He looked all around him to work out where he was, but all he could see was green foliage and tall trees. Pushing on, the voices got louder and he soon emerged out into a clearing. It was the size of a Quidditch pitch. In the centre was a most peculiar sight. There was a large spider and a large wand having a fight.<p>

"You will take me on and be glad for it," cried the spider.

"You come in here and expect me to gladly accept you? You are deeply mistaken sir."

He moved closer and put his foot down on a large stick, causing it to snap. The noise caught the attention of the bickering figures as they drew their faces round to look at him.

"He's mine!" they both cried at the same time.

As they did so, they both rush forward and collided into him.

* * *

><p>Harry woke with a start. His glasses, where were his glasses? He shifted his body onto his left side and reached out a hand for the bedside table, searching for his glasses.<p>

"Are these what you're looking for?" a voice asked.

A hand stretched forward presenting Harry's glasses to him. He cautiously took them and placed them on his head. (It must be pointed out here that not all the powers were transferred - you can't have Harry Potter without his trademark glasses). As his vision began to clear, Madame Pomfrey's face came into view.

"Good to see you are awake Mr Potter, you gave us quite a scare," she said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Yourself and Mr Parker had an accident with your little duel."

"How long have I been here?"

"You have been out for three days," Madame Pomfrey replied to Harry's shock. "You need to get some rest; I will let Professor Dumbledore know you are awake."

"How is Peter?"

"He is fine. He was discharged two days ago."

Harry lay back into his pillow, bewildered and confused at what had occurred between himself and Peter. How was Peter already better, yet he lay in his hospital bed still?

Suddenly the hospital wing doors flew open and Hermione rushed in. She ran over to Harry's bed, ignoring Madame Pomfrey's attempts at stopping her. She flung her arms around Harry, winding him slightly.

"Oh Harry, I thought you were going to die," she cried. "I was really worried about you. I am so sorry about the duel, we should have stopped you."

"Hermione, stop worrying, I am going to be fine. I just feel a little strange and tired. I'm sure I'll get over it soon. "

Hermione relaxed her grip, but continued to hug him, reassured by his comments.

"Miss Granger, I must ask you leave Mr Potter alone. He has been through a lot and needs his rest," ordered Madame Pomfrey as she bustled over to give Harry some medicine.

"I'll see you later," Hermione said reluctantly, giving a quick peck on the cheek. "I hope you get better quickly."

With that, she stood up, turned and headed for the hospital door. Just as she reached out her hand to open it, the door swung open to reveal Professor Dumbledore standing behind it.

"Miss Granger," he said in greeting as he passed through the door. He walked over to Harry, leaving Hermione to walk out and shut the doors behind her.

"Harry it is good to see you awake my dear boy, how are you feeling?"

"A little queer, not quite sure what my body is doing, but apart from that, I feel much better."

"Yes, good. When you are discharged you and I need to have a chat about the events that occurred in the room of requirement. It seems there was a problem with the spell that you cast."

"Of course Professor, How long am I going to be in here for?"

"We will keep you in here for another night and assess the situation in the morning."

"What do you think went wrong Professor?" Harry inquired.

"We will discuss the details later Mr Potter, I must leave you to get some rest, or Madame Pomfrey will have my guts for garters. Till the next time Harry.

With that, Dumbledore walked away from his bed and out of the hospital wing, leaving Harry to lie back in his bed and ponder what the headmaster had said. What had happened to him? Why does he fell so strange? And why had Peter gotten over it faster than he had?


	9. Dishevelled

It sat on the desk. What was it? Where had it come from? Who's was it? It looked most strange. The image seemed very familiar, yet the memory wasn't there. The object lay as still as a stone, but the eyes, the many eyes seemed to follow you around the room. It was a strange mash of two objects. One being a spider and the other a wand. What did it mean? Was it a symbol? Was it a threat?

Harry awoke from his sleep abruptly. He was having some strange dreams lately not knowing what they were supposed to mean or even be. He was released from the hospital wing last night and had retired straight to bed, before the rest of his dormitory came back from dinner.

As he lay there, he could hear the quiet breaths emitting from his peers, as they slept in peace. Since he woke up two days ago he had had a plethora of visitors coming to visit him. However, one person he had not seen was Peter. No one had seen him at all. Harry wondered what had happened to him and where he had gone.

Heaving his body out of bed, he crept out of the dormitory and down into the common room. Walking up to the portrait covering Peter's room, he saw that the occupier wasn't present. Luckily Harry knew of an emergency release, that allowed him access to the room. Simple really when you thought about it. He reached out his hand and knocked on the frame of the painting.

The painting opened to reveal a dishevelled looking Peter.

"Hey Harry, how are you doing?"

"Better than you look. What's happened?"

"Sorry come in, we'll talk about in here."

Harry agreed and entered into the room. It was caked in mess. Furniture had been smashed, clothes lay every everywhere and the bed sheets were thrown in a mess over the bed.

"Sorry for the mess, when I heard what had happened to you, I couldn't not feel responsible for it. I agreed to it without consultation from your Principle."

"It's not your fault, something unexpected went wrong, I don't even think Dumbledore would have foreseen what happened. Don't beat yourself up over it. I'll help you put the room back together."

Taking out his wand, Harry gave it a quick flick and the contents of the room started to rearrange itself into a neat and tidy space. The bed remade itself, clothes returned to the draws, rubbish back in the bin and all broken furniture repaired and back in their right place.

Peter gazed in amazement at the sight that he beheld. Once the room had finished rearranging it's self, he collapsed down into an armchair standing next to his bed. This was a chance for Harry to get to look at him and see how the stress and worry had taken hold of him. Stubble was growing on his face from where he hadn't shaved for the past three days, the clothes he wore we're the same ones from the day of the duel, however he had made a slight addition. On his left hand, he had put on one of his gloves from the spider costume.

"We need to get you freshened up. I'm fine, yeah I still feel a bit odd, but apart from that I feel great and I don't want you to blame your self for what happened. Really it is mine, Ron and Hermione's fault for letting you do it."

"I just feel so responsible though," Peter muttered.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He went over to Peter and smacked him round the face. Now what happened next took both of them by surprise.


	10. The Golden Spider

The door opened slowly, creaking on its hinges under the strain of movement. Cobwebs fell away breaking free of the bonds they had made to the gap between the door and it's frame. A booted foot clunked down inside the dark, damp room. The owner of the boot continued to push the door as it cried out as though it were in pain from the action it hadn't completed in many years. The hinges continued to put up resistance, crying out more and more, the further the door was pushed. Eventually they could take the strain no longer and they snapped causing the door to fall and land on the floor with a loud thud, a plume of dust emitting all around it.

The figure was unfazed by the door as they entered the room and stood looking around them. In the centre of the room a large machine sat whirring away, puffs of blue, red and white smoke were being let off as it completed the task it was programmed to do. Once the figure had register there wasn't a threat in the room, they approached the machine. As they did so, they pulled out a long wooden rod from their pocket. When they stood in front of the strange machine, they took the rod and slid it into a small circular slot in the centre of the top of the machine.

As it was completely slotted in, the machine began to cough and splutter before coming to a halt. The last puffs of smoke dissipated in the air and an eerie silence fell over the room. The figure reached down to the centre of the machine and lifted three latches holding the casing down. Once this was done, they lifted the casing up, to reveal a mass of wires, cogs and circuit boards all crammed together to form the wonder that was before them.

However they weren't interested in these items. What they wanted lay at the bottom of the machine, wired into it. The reached down and ripped the object from its bonds and brought it out presenting it on their palm, looking at it, checking it was indeed the real thing. The object flashed in the dim light, spreading warmth throughout.

In their hand sat a small lump of gold, studded with red and blue diamonds, with a set of black diamond forming a small spider in the centre. The figure closed their hand around the ornament end slipped it into their pocket. Turning, they left the room, sweeping down the corridor and out of the location they were at. Waiting for them was a large black horse driven carriage. They stepped inside and gave the signal. The carriage bolted off, leaving no trace of the figure in sight. What was the object? What did it do? Why did they want it?


	11. Flying Through The Air

Don't forget to review and keep reading!

* * *

><p>Peter flew across the room and landed in a heap on the floor next to his bed. He quickly got up and stood facing Harry with a look of hurt and shock spreading over his face.<p>

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I, I don't know," Harry stuttered. "What's happening to me?"

Realisation of what was going on spread over Peter's face and started to manifest in his mind.

"I want to quickly try something with you," he said. "I am going to try and attack you, let's see what you do."

With that, Peter charged at Harry and started to throw punches at him. Harry started to dodge each punch, his body taking over and moving swiftly and effectively out of the way. Peter then aimed a punch low down on Harry, to which Harry responded by leaping up into the air and landing on the ceiling of the room.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Harry exclaimed out loud.

"That's not good," Peter muttered, "not good at all."

"What's not good? tell me!"

"We need to go and see your headmaster. We, or rather I have some explaining to do."

"Um, how do I get down?" Harry asked nervously.

"Just crawl along the ceiling till you get to the wall and then do the same down the wall."

Harry followed Peter's instructions and was soon standing next to him. Neatning their clothes, they proceeded out of the room and through the common room and into the corridor.

Leading the way, Harry took Peter through the maze of corridors and down the flights of stairs until they were standing outside the eagle statue guarding the headmaster's office.

"Now for the easy part, guessing the password," Harry said sarcastically.

"Is it that difficult?" Peter inquired.

"Can be, depends what mood he is in. Usually it has some reference to sweets."

"Your headmaster uses candy names for his passwords?"

"Bonkers, but brilliant," Harry replied. "Ok let's see, Acid Pops!"

Nothing happened.

"Ok that didn't work, let's try Lemon Drop!"

Once again nothing happened. Peter stood with a bemused look on his face.

"Right third time lucky. Fizzing Whizbee!"

As soon as Harry finished speaking, the statue shuddered and started to slowly spiral upwards in a clockwise direction.

"Jump on," Harry said to Peter.

They both leapt onto the stair case as it continued to rise up. The statue soon came to rest facing a door way that inevitably led into Dumbledore's office. Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped forward and knocked on the door and waited with bated breath.


	12. Portraits Speak

There was no reply from within the office, so Harry, with a little persuading from Peter, pushed open the door and both of them entered. There was no one in the office except for Dumbledore's favourite phoenix, Fawkes. Harry walked over to the bird and started to stroke its head. As he did so, Fawkes cooed softly, before lifting his head and becoming significantly warm under Harry's touch.

Wrenching his hand back just in time, Harry watched as Fawkes burst into flames and his ashes fell back into the bottom of the perch. Peter jumped back at the sight of the bird catching fire and was visibly shocked at the event.

"It's fine," Harry said. "He does that every now and then."

"You mean this is a constant thing? Wait, you said every now and then, how does that work?"

On cue as if the question was known to be asked at that instant, the ashes started to move and the tiny bald head of a reformed Fawkes appeared.

Harry turned to see Peter's reaction and was faced with a man clearly in shock and awe at the same time, but his face could not decide which one it wanted to show.

"He's a Phoenix. Every time it is time for him to die, he bursts into flames and is then reborn from the ashes. A sort of regeneration if you want to put it that way."

"Phoenix? I thought they were just legend!"

"Yeah so are Wizards and Witches and people with superpowers."

"Good point!" Peter replied, realisation sweeping over him. "So where is the Principle?"

"Who?"

"The Principle?" Peter gave a questioning look at Harry. Once again realisation met with him, this time smacking him in the head. "Oh yeah, you call him a headmaster over here don't you!"

"Oh Professor Dumbledore, not sure where he is, he normally is in here."

"My dears, you are looking for dear Albus?"

Harry looked around for where the new female voice had come from.

"Up here dear," the voice spoke again.

Looking up, Harry saw one of the portraits of the old head teachers waving at him.

"There we go. So you are looking for dear old Dumbledore. I am afraid he isn't here at the moment, he has had to leave the school on some important business."

"What business?" Harry asked in a demanding tone.

"Young man that is not for you to know!" piped up another portrait. "What the headmaster does is up to him and it is not for impudent little boys to question his every move."

"Cantalus, leave the poor boy alone. He is only concerned for Albus and that isn't surprising. The two of them have come close over the last 16 years," the first portrait said scolding the second.

"Very true, very true," many of the other portraits agreed with the first one.

"My dear boy," the first portrait started again. "The headmaster has not seen it fit or necessary for even ourselves to know the location of his business or even indeed the business itself. We are aware of very little these days, so we can be of little help to you."

"Right, ok, thank you. Um we better go then," Harry said slightly confused. Turning to Peter he said, "There is one more person we could try."

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Oh you know..." Harry waited, giving his hand a slight movement trying to jog Peter's memory. "No? ... Hermione?"

"Oh yeah, of course!" Peter said with it clicking in his mind.

"Thanks for your help?" Harry half thanked and half questioned the portraits information. "We'll go and talk to someone else about the problem we have."

"It was no trouble dear, see you again soon."

With that, both Harry and Peter gave a quick nod to the portraits and left hastily back down the eagle stair case and back into the corridor below. As they headed down the corridor, the eagle behind them began its descent back into its resting place.

They hurried along the corridor on their way to find Hermione.

"Where will she be?" Peter asked.

"Well if I know Hermione, she will be in the library."

They ran down the corridor in the direction of the library, arriving at the aforementioned destination on a matter of minutes, both of them barely out of breath. Harry quickly scanned the desks and bookshelves looking for the familiar wavy brown hair which would give away Hermione's location.


	13. The Master's Party

Sorry for the long wait, here is chapter 13. Don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>A lone watchman stood on the battlements of the castle looking out in the distance at the setting sun. Faintly he could hear the sounds of the party being held in the castle below. How he longed to be in the warmth with a nice glass of wine and good company to talk to. But no, he had to go and pull the short straw and be on duty tonight.<p>

Suddenly, a different sound hit his eardrums and he was snapped back into duty mode. The large sound of horses hooked clattered along the driveway leading to the castle. Realising he wasn't in place for the gate, the watchman ran down the battlements, down the steps and out into the gate house. The horses and their carriage pulled up by the gate house just as he made it there.

The carriage door opened and a booted foot appeared. The foot continued its way to the ground, with it revealing a black cloaked figure, the same figure as entered the room and took the gold, gem encrusted object from the machine. He walked over to the guard and spoke in a harsh, raspy voice.

"I am here to see your master, you will let me in."

With that short sentence, guard drew himself up to his full height and started to march to the main entrance of the house, beckoning the figure to follow him. They walked through the gates and into a large courtyard surrounded on all sides by the large grey stoned castle. Their footsteps echoed on the flagstones as they crossed over to a large wooden door set into an ornately designed archway. The figure looked up at the archway and studied the carvings. He loved this because it showed scenes of death, destruction and war.

The guard gave three short raps on the door and waited for it to be opened. When it was, another guard stood in the open space and waited for the guard who knocked to state his business.

"I have a gentleman here to see the master."

"He is not to be disturbed tonight with outsiders. His party is underway and only invited guests are allowed."

The cloaked figure smiled underneath his hood and gave the fingers on his right hand a click. The guard standing inside the door suddenly straightened and opened his mouth to speak.

"You may enter to see the master. Follow me; I will lead you to him."

With that, the guard beckoned the figure in and slammed the door on the first guard's face. The guard stood facing the door and suddenly shook his head, as if something had landed on it. How had he got here? Why was he here? What had happened? He walked back to his post a little confused but none the wiser of what was about to happen inside the castle.

Inside the castle the guard led the cloaked figure down the corridor and through several sets of doors. As they went deeper and deeper into the castle, the music began to get louder and the sounds of the party increased as well. Today was the master's birthday and the nobles of the kingdoms had been 'invited' (forced) to attend.

They reached a grand set of wooden double doors covered in gold leaf and stopped in front of them. The guard reached out and pushed them open.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Chapters will be getting longer!<em>**


	14. A Web of Discovery

Sorry it has been a while, it is the holidays over here in the UK and i have been away from an internet connection till now. Here is chapter 14.

* * *

><p>Hermione was just exiting the restricted section when Harry spotted her. He and Peter ran over to her.<p>

"Hey Harry what's up?" she asked noticing a mixture of excitement, worry and fear across his face.

"You will never guess what has happened!"

"What?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I seem to have gained some of Peter's powers."

"You what?!" Hermione shrieked. People's heads began to turn towards the three of them.

"Yeah we were having a little fight, you could say and I hit Peter and he went flying across the room."

"Why were you fighting?"

"I was trying to knock some sense into him and make him realise that what happened isn't his fault. It is our fault because we led him into doing the magic."

"We need to get to your room," Hermione said to Peter. "We need to check this out."

They headed out of the library and along the corridors back to the portrait of the fat lady. Speaking the password, they were soon thought the entrance and into the Gryffindor common room.

The common room was full of people all talking and having fun playing games of exploding snaps and Wizard's Chess. Ignoring some of the stares at Peter, the group swerved through the collections of Gryffindor's and stood once more in front of the portrait covering Peter's room. Speaking the password, they pulled open the door and bundled inside.

Once they were in, they made sure the portrait was pulled too and went to go and sit on Peter's bed.

"Right," Hermione said. "We need to establish what exactly has happened. You say you discovered this while you were fighting when Harry slapped you." she said to Peter.

"Correct," Peter replied, while Harry nodded in agreement.

"I must admit, I have been feeling a little strange since the accident, which includes feeling a little stronger than normal and I feel a lot fitter than I was," Harry commented.

"When I found out about my powers, I saw the first change when I looked into the mirror, have you done that?"

"No, I don't tend to look in the mirror that often," Harry replied.

"And don't we know it," Hermione said laughing and pointing at Harry's hair.

"Yeah, well I like it messy."

"Lift up your shirt", Peter said.

"Whoah there, what are you doing?"

"As I said the biggest change for me was what I saw in the mirror. I just want to check if the same has happened to you. All you need to do is lift up your shirt and I will do nothing but look briefly and then you can drop your shirt, ok?"

"Okay..." Harry said hesitantly.

Standing up, Harry reached down and un-tucked his shirt from within his trousers. Lifting it up, he presented his bare stomach towards Peter and Hermione. Hermione let out and audible gasp and Peter sat there nodding.

"Just as I thought," he commented.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You are wonderful," Hermione said in a daze. She reached out her hand and stroked Harry's stomach.

Harry felt a weird sensation as she did so, it was as though his skin was no longer flat, but there were lumps in it. Looking down and pulling his shirt a bit further back, he saw what the other two were looking at, how had he missed this? He had an 8 pack. Whoah and Whoah again. He had muscle. Brining up his right hand to his left arm he felt the muscle with his hands. Yes there was definitely more muscle there than there ever had been. He was buff!

"What...?" he managed to say out loud.

"The powers you have gained, home in on all the bad stuff in your body like fat and then improve your fitness and increase your muscle mass. Your reaction time has improved and you have new skills you never thought you could have before," Peter explained.

"What else do I need to know?" Harry asked.

"Well there aren't many more things. I have something I call Spider Sense, where I am able to get an advanced warning of danger. Depending on what level of danger it is, depends on the severity of the warning. Small danger is a small buzz in the back of the head and really bad danger is a really big buzz all over the head."

"Ok spider sense, sounds good for defeating Voldemort," Harry said, smiling with relief.

"Just one more thing. I am able to shoot organic webbing from my wrists, allowing me to fly around tall buildings quickly."

"It's really organic; I thought you made the fluid, that's what the papers say!" Hermione said in wonder.

"I admit I did tell the press a little lie, I didn't want to make myself to be anymore wondrous to scientists than I already am. I don't fancy being cut up to see how I work."

"Absolutely not!" Hermione said agreeing with him.

"I thought you had only seen be in the press a couple of times, you didn't seem to remember who I was when we had that chat. **(Authors note: This was back in chapter 5)**"

"That was what I was doing in the library when you found me. We have a large stock of muggle newspapers that I was looking over."

"How do you get the webs?" Harry inquired, interrupting them.

Peter stood up and walked over towards him.

"Stretch your hand out. Now bend your two middle fingers in towards the palm. Good that's it. Now very slightly push down on the palm and at the same time give your hand a little flick down and then back up to stop the web."

Harry followed Peter's instructions and soon was shooting web out of his wrists.

"This is amazing," he cried out jumping around in excitement.

"Absolutely brilliant," Hermione said quietly. In a louder voice she let out a question which stopped everyone in their tracks. "What do we tell Ron?"

"Oh yeah," Harry said.

"I know how close you three are, but you have to understand that as few people as possible can know about this. I let too many people find out about me and many of those were hurt or turned against me. Ron can't know, I am reluctant to even tell your headmaster, but I know I will find out anyway, he seemed to read me like a book on the first meeting we had."

As he finished speaking, there was a knock on the door. Hermione leapt up and ran towards it. Reaching into her robes she pulled out her wand. Pointing it at the back of the portrait, she muttered a spell under her breath and brought her wand across the door as she spoke. In a second, the portrait became like a window, allowing Hermione, Harry and Peter to see out. Waiting outside was Ron.

"Can he see us?" Harry asked.

"No, it's one way, we can see out, but to him it looks just the same."

"A bit like the lenses on my mask," Peter commented.

"We can't let him see this mess," Hermione said brandishing her arm out showing the webs strewn over the place. I will have to distract him."

"How? We can't get out of here unless we go through there," Harry said.

"Actually, there is another way out, a back door if you would," Peter said. "I discovered it when I was hiding from you all. It leads to a portrait upstairs and you can easily get back in there without people knowing you were actually in here."

"Show me," Hermione said.

Leading her over to a section of wall, Peter pushed against a stone and the hidden door swung open. Behind was a short corridor which led to a spiral staircase heading upwards.

"Right, I'll go and distract him while you two clean up in here, then we will come and meet you," Hermione said.

With that, she walked into the hidden corridor, lit her wand and headed to meet Ron.


	15. Hagrid

Ron stood at the portrait knocking on its frame, trying to see if that was where his friends were. He had been looking everywhere for them, but couldn't see them. It wasn't until Dean Thomas had said he had seen them in the common room, did he decide to search there. He was about to give up when he heard his name called.

"Ron, up here," Hermione called as she ran down the steps to the dormitories.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," he said gruffly. 

"Sorry, I had to put something in my trunk," Hermione lied. It shocked her how quickly and effortlessly the lie came out. It came out so well, she almost believed it herself. 

"Dean said you were with Harry and Peter as well." 

"I was but..." she thought quickly, "they went to try and see Dumbledore about something." 

"What?" 

"I don't know, they didn't want to tell me." 

"Oh I thought we could go and take Peter to meet Hagrid." 

"Yeah we could, we'll go past Dumbledore's office and see if they are there. Just let me go and grab my jacket, it is a bit chilly out there." 

Ron nodded in agreement and muttered he needed his jacket and they both ran up to their dormitories. 

Hermione ran over to the secret staircase and leapt down them two at a time. Bundling through the secret door, she came face to face with Harry. 

"Where is Peter?" 

"In the bathroom, why?" 

"Ron thinks you are both at Dumbledore's office. He wants to take Peter to meet Hagrid. I'll take him down, I'll try to go as slowly as possible, give you two time to take the short cuts down. Meet you there." 

Harry nodded and Hermione headed back upstairs, grabbed her jacket and ran out to meet Ron. 

"Ready?" she asked. 

"Yeah, what took you so long?" 

"Oh I had forgotten where I had put my jacket and was frantically searching through my trunk and draws. Turns out it was under my bed, hence I am out of breath." 

"You girls are so strange," Ron said shaking his head and giving a small grin. 

"What's that supposed to mean Ronald Weasley?" Hermione said in mock anger. 

"Nothing, nothing," he said holding his hands up in defence. "I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" he asked looking pleadingly at Hermione. 

"Hmmm, well I suppose I can this time, but next time maybe not." 

"Ok, we better be off then." 

Ron and Hermione proceeded out of the common room and down the corridor. As the left, they didn't notice the ripples in the air as Harry and Peter followed under the invisibility cloak. 

As they were walking along the corridor, Harry was looking out for one of the portraits that would give them a shortcut to Professor Dumbledore's office. Once it came in sight, he motioned to Peter to stop and when he was sure Ron and Hermione were out of earshot, he spoke the pass word. 

"In conflict we stand and defend, in peace we love until the end." 

"Dark times are upon us and you speak the true words, you may enter wherever you are," the portrait replied. 

Harry reached out his arm from under the cloak and pulled open the hidden door. He and Peter went inside the hidden corridor and the portrait swung shut behind them. Illuminating his wand, Harry led the way as they started to descend down several flights of stairs. When they reached the bottom, Harry touched his wand to the brick wall standing in front of them and muttered a spell under his breath. 

"You still need to test me to see if I have aimed any of your powers," Peter said. 

"Yeah, I think we may need to talk to Dumbledore first after what happened the last time," Harry replied. 

"Maybe you're right, that probably would be for the best." 

The wall in front of them started to rearrange its self just like the wall from the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley. Soon there was an archway for them to pass underneath out into the corridor beyond. Peter recognised it as the outside of Dumbledore's office. As they came out, Harry removed the cloak and pointed his wand at the large statue of the bird. It began to rise up towards them and came to a rest moments later. Harry and Peter both got on and with another flick of his wand, the statue was once again on the move, descending down to the main corridor. 

As they emerged from the stairwell, Ron and Hermione had just arrived. 

"Hey guys how are you doing?" Harry asked. 

"Have been looking for you all over the castle," Ron said in a semi annoyed tone. 

"Sorry mate, we needed to talk to Dumbledore about something, so we have been here a while." 

"What about?" 

"If I may," Peter interrupted. "I needed to find out some information on the possible causes of my friend's disappearance and who, if anyone, was involved." 

"Ok, I don't need the full details," Ron said in reply. 

"Ron thought it would be a good idea for Peter to go and meet Hagrid, didn't you Ron," Hermione said elbowing Ron in the side as she did so. 

"Yeah, yeah I did." 

"Well, are we going then? Harry asked" 

"Of course, let's go," Hermione said in a rallying manner. 

They headed out of the corridor and down the sloping grounds down towards Hagrid's hut. The air outside had turned cold and the sky was full of the trademark British rain cloud. This gave the castle an atmosphere of eeriness and an air foreboding. 

The hut came into sight as they passed the Whomping Willow and descended the stone steps set into the hill side. When they reached the door, Ron rapped on it 3 times and stood back to wait for Hagrid to answer it. The sound of heavy footfall came from within the cabin as a dog started to bark. The door latch was lifted and it swung open to reveal the scruffy half giant that was Hagrid. 

"'ello 'ary, Ron and Hermione, who's yur friend then?" 

"Hi Hagrid," Hermione greeted him, "This is our friend Peter. He is from America." 

"Is he now, never liked that country," Hagrid replied shaking his head. 

"Why not?" Peter asked. 

"Never you mind, that is fur me to know and you to but out of." 

"Hagrid are you ok?" Harry asked. 

"To tell you the truth, no I am not. Ruddy boy Malfoy wrecked me pumpkin patch and I need to get them grown fur the Halloween feast," he said pointing to the pile of orange mush that vaguely resembled a group of pumpkins. 

"Have you asked one of the professors to help you?" Hermione asked. 

"Didn' think of that," Hagrid replied. 

Hermione took out her wand and muttered a stream of words under her breath before flicking her wand in the direction of the pumpkins. Ash she finished the spell, the pumpkins started to sink into the ground. 

"Hey, I don't want you to bury them," Hagrid cried out. 

"Just wait," Hermione said coolly. 

No sooner had she spoken, than the ground began to bubble and objects started to rise up out of it. Pumpkins began to appear, fresh, whole and much healthier looking. In fact they seemed to be twice as big and two times as many. 

"Well blow me," Hagrid said. "Thanks Hermione, that has been a great help, why don't you four come in fur some tea." 

Hagrid turned and entered into his hut, closely followed by Ron, Harry, Peter and Hermione.


	16. He comes to Latveria

The room was large, so large you could fit about one hundred muggle houses into it. The hooded figure was kneeling down in front of a large metal man. The man wore a large green hooded cloak, but his metal face was clear and so were his eyes. Eyes which were so human, yet they held hatred and a lust of power which scared the hooded figure kneeling in front of him. 

"You dare come to me and order me to help your master," Viktor Von Doom cried. 

"Sir, we have knowledge that one of your enemies is working with one of ours. We want help kill two birds with one stone. My Lord wants your knowledge, we can't make our move until this 'hero' is dispatched of," Severus Snape said as he stood up. 

"Who is this hero you speak of?" Doom asked. 

"We believe he goes by the name of Spiderman." 

"That arachnid!" Doom cried, clenching his hand into a fist as he did so. "It seems you have been able to change my mind, I would very much like to work with you and your master to dispatch of this annoying little man and his tights." 

The air suddenly went cold and the life seemed to be sucked out of it. A voice rippled through the room, coming from all directions. The party guests shrank back in fear and even Dr Doom seemed to lose some of his height as the voice rang out. 

"It is so nice to know that you will assist me," the voice said in a slithery tone, almost like a snake. "It is with much reluctance I must use the help of a muggle to achieve my aims, but a muggle with powers such as yours will come in very handy." 

"Who," Doom stuttered. He regained his composure and started again. "Who are you?!" he

cried out. 

"I am Lord Voldemort, the man you just agreed to help and if you don't, I will dispatch of you." 

The air in the front of Dr Doom began to glow a strange blue light before what looked like dense black fog descended into the room and hit the stone floor, causing it to spread out. From the smoke stepped a tall man, with greyish skin, a noiseless face and red slits for eyes. He was dressed in a black flowing robe, the same colour as the smoke that he came out of. 

"Guards!" Doom cried, "Seize him!" he shouted pointing at Voldemort. 

Doors flew open and streams of guards charge in from all directions to follow their master's instructions. Voldemort lifted his wand high above his head and began to sweep it around in a circle. A red and yellow light began to emit form the tip. He thrust the wand toward the ceiling. As he did so, the light streamed towards the guards and knocked them off of their feet, leaving them lying motionless on the ground. He surveyed the scene with glee as he moved around the room, at times pausing to kick one of the guards.

"A shame, they seem not to be dead, maybe that can be a task for another time, at least we will have some peace and quiet as we talk," he said, directing this at Dr Doom.

"We can talk in my private rooms," he stuttered. He marvelled at the swiftness of this strangers attack and the sheer brilliance of his actions. He needed this creature's powers, he craved for them. If he must work with him to get them, then so be it. 

"That would be most desirable," Voldemort replied. "With me Severus!" he snapped at Snape. Obeying Snape followed him.

What a stupid mortal that Dr Doom was. Voldemort smiled to himself as he recounted the thoughts that had passed through the unsuspecting Dr Doom. 

They headed out of the ballroom and down a long stone corridor towards Doom's private quarters.


	17. America here we come

"Well he is certainly a chatty person," Peter said as they emerged from Hagrid's hut.

"He likes to be friendly," Hermione replied.

An owl suddenly fluttered down, landing on Peter's shoulder. Attached to its claw, there was a letter addressed to him. He took it from the owl and began to open it. Once the owl was satisfied it had found the owner of the letter, it took off and flew off back towards the castle.

"It is from Dumbledore, he wants to see me and Harry in his office."

"I thought you had already been to see him?" Ron asked.

"Perhaps he has some follow up information from earlier," Harry said. "We better go."

They both left Ron and Hermione standing together, Ron going on about how something suspicious was going on.

"Why has Dumbledore sent this letter," Peter asked.

"He has a kind of sixth sense and often seems to know what people are up to. Maybe he knew we were outside his office."

They continued up to the castle and in through the main entrance and up to the office of Dumbledore. They knocked on the door and waited for a reply, before they went in.

"Ah Mr Potter and Mr Parker, please come in and have a seat," the Professor said as he turned from feeding Fawkes.

"Hello sir," Harry said.

"You may be wondering why I have called you both here and you needn't worry about anything, but you should have come to tell me straight away when you discovered your new abilities."

"I am sorry sir, what new abilities?" Peter asked.

"Don't bother," Harry said. "There is no point lying to the Professor, he can smell a lie from miles away."

"Harry is quite right. I have known since the day you gained your new abilities. Professor Snape and I ran some tests when you were taken to the hospital wing. There we were able to discover the magical transference from Harry to you," Dumbledore explained to Peter.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Peter asked.

"Harry, you are aware of the prophecy predicting the death of either Voldemort or yourself. Well, Professor Trelawney made another prediction. She said and I quote, "There will come a man who hides his true nature, weaving a web of deceit, but to gain help for friends. He will depart from a part of himself, but take on a part of another." You see, this was as I expected. My belief is, that these abilities are to be used to help protect yourselves and may improve Harry's chances improve in protecting himself when he faces Lord Voldemort."

"I don't even know how to use these powers properly," Harry said.

"Well then, we must get you trained up. I am going to be sending you to America and a colleague of mine who will monitor you as Peter helps you train."

"You are sending us to America?" Harry asked shocked.

"That is where Peter is best known as his alter ego, so it won't be questioned like it would here in a) in the UK and b) in the Wizarding world. Also, I believe it is safe for you, as I don't think Voldemort will be aware of your journey."

"How will we get there?" Peter asked.

"I will supply you with a Portkey, to take you directly to New York. My friend has instructions to meet you at your home and will begin your training in two days time."

"We are going that soon?"

"Yes, you need to go and pack, tell Miss Granger and Mr Weasley as much as you see fit and then meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower in one hour. You may go."

"Thank you sir," Harry said as he got up. Peter followed suit and they both left the room.

"We're going to America, I've never been."

"You'll enjoy it and we are going to have some fun."

"What are we going to tell Ron and Hermione though?"

"That is the next challenge. I'm sure you will think of something for Ron, but we need to tell Hermione everything."

"Definitely, perhaps she should be the one to tell Ron."

"Tell Ron what?" a voice said behind them.

They turned around to find Ron standing with Hermione behind them. They must have been waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs by Dumbledore's office, but not noticed them.

"Oh right, yeah um, we have to go away for a while. Dumbledore wants me to go with Peter to America to help him with the magic he has gained. We are supposed to meet someone who is to help us," Harry said.

"Why do you have to go to America?"

"Because that is where Peter lives and Dumbledore wants to make sure that the magical community are aware of him and his new found abilities."

"Why do you have to go?"

"Because it's my powers that are inside of him."

"But…"

"Ron, just leave it. Dumbledore must have his reasons for sending Harry and he wouldn't if he didn't think it was safe," Hermione interjected."

"I am just not comfortable with this. We still don't know whether we can trust him."

"You can trust me, I would never hurt any of you. I am here to help, not to destroy."


End file.
